1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting element.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting element in which a group III nitride semiconductor layer containing a light emitting layer that emits light by passing a current is laminated on a substrate is known.
In such a semiconductor light emitting element, there is a technique that improves light extraction efficiency in the semiconductor light emitting element by causing a side surface of the group III nitride semiconductor layer to be inclined outwardly with respect to a normal to a top surface of the substrate so that a shape of a cross section of the group III nitride semiconductor layer becomes narrow toward a substrate side (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-116114).
Incidentally, in the case where the side surface of the semiconductor layer is inclined outwardly with respect to the normal to the top surface of the substrate in the semiconductor light emitting element, there is a possibility that cracking occurs in an end portion of the semiconductor layer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor light emitting element that suppresses cracking in the semiconductor layer.